Bartra Liones
|kanji = バルトラ・リオネス |rōmaji = Barutora Rionesu |age = 60 |status = Alive |alias = |birth = November 11 |race = Human |height = 180cm (5'11") |weight = 80kg(176lbs) |gender = Male |eye = |hair = |family = Elizabeth Veronica Margaret Caroline † Denzel † Nadja † |occupation = King |affiliation = Kingdom of Liones |abilities = Vision |manga = Chapter 1 (flashback) Chapter 79 |anime = Episode 2 (flashback) Episode 20 |seiyu = Rintarō Nishi Yoshitaka Yamaya |english = Michael McConnohie }} is the eleventh king of the Kingdom of Liones, and was held captive by the Holy Knights after their coup d'état. He adopted the 107th reincarnation of the Goddess Elizabeth after the destruction of the Kingdom of Danafor. Appearance Bartra is a fairly tall man with a long white hair and groomed beard. He adorns a typical king's cloak accessorized with fur on the shoulders and hemline. He also wears a pair of armlets and a few rings. In a flashback and in the past, he wore full body armor with a unique helmet which somewhat resembles a Cyclops' eye. Personality Bartra is a caring, respectable father who strongly cares for his daughters. He was willing to risk his life and climb a tree, something which he had never done before, in order to rescue his daughter. He is also a peace-loving person, having ordered the Holy Knights to lay down their arms, as an attempt to avoid the predicted and apparently inevitable, Holy War. Like his daughter Elizabeth, he has faith in the Seven Deadly Sins, knighting them and granting them the valuable sacred treasures, despite their identities as wanted criminals. As a father, Bartra does not seem to approve of Meliodas' perverted antics on his daughter, Elizabeth, or Veronica's tomboy attitudes. History 45 years ago During his youth as prince of Liones, Bartra lived in the castle with his brother Denzel and his sister Nadja. After hearing one of her brother's visions about a person in a cavern underneath the castle, Nadja went and explored herself, coming across Gowther who seemed to be waking up from a long sleep. Nadja excitedly told Bartra about Gowther when she returned to the castle. Despite being happy for his sister, Bartra was worried about her due to her heart condition. While Nadja was still visiting Gowther, he brought her to the castle when she fainted. Bartra convinced Gowther to disguise himself as a maid to go unnoticed. Over time, as Nadja and Gowther become closer, Bartra allows Gowther to remain in the castle and to stay with his sister since being with him made her happier than she had ever been. When Gowther was accused of forcing Nadja into vile sexual acts that ended with her death, sentencing him to death as the sin of lust, Bartra cries for his sister's death. However, he prevents Denzel for taking revenge on Gowther since he saw Nadja has died with a smile in her face. 16 years ago Sixteen years ago, Bartra adopted Elizabeth, who was brought from Danafor to Liones by Meliodas after its destruction. As she knew that she is not his real daughter, Elizabeth often tried to get his attention, specifically by climbing a tree and putting herself into danger. Fearing for her safety, Bartra started climbing the tree to rescue her, even though he had never climbed a tree before. However, he couldn't climb it, fell down and was injured. He was later healed by Elizabeth, who had unknowingly used her powers. At some point of time, Bartra, who was leading a campaign against Barbarians, soon met an injured young boy being chased by savages and saved him after having his archers rain death upon the boy's pursuers. Bartra took him in, taught him everything what is to be human and named him "Slader", earning the young man's devotion and loyalty to King Liones. On his way to the Kingdom of Camelot to meet with King Uther Pendragon, Bartra saved a little boy from falling off the cliff which was caused intentionally by Kay and had a good conversation with the future king of Camelot before heading off with Slader and Hugo, stating that they will meet again. After receiving a premonition of his power Vision about seven knights who would be the protectors of the kingdom, Bartra shared this with Meliodas and Zaratras. Merlin then appeared in the castle revealing herself along with Meliodas as two of those seven individuals. Guided by Bartra's vision, Merlin was able to identify the other five members of the Seven Deadly Sins. After the Seven Deadly Sins were reunited, Bartra named them Holy Knights and gave each one his Sacred Treasure. Abilities/Equipment Nothing is known about his abilities or equipment as of yet. In the flashback and the past, Bartra wore full body armor with a unique helmet appearing as the bull's horn and Cyclops' eye and wields a sword. He also has a huge armored warhorse. With a power level of 530, he is far more powerful than an average Holy Knight, at 300. Abilities * |Bijon}}: A power that allows Bartra to see into the future - through the usage of the power, he was able to learn that the Holy War was avoidable. In the past he also expected that Elizabeth would become his daughter and the creation of the Seven Deadly Sins. Power Level Relationships Family Elizabeth Liones Considering how he risked his life to save his daughter from a tree without hesitation, and how his daughter cares about him , it can be assumed that they share a strong father-daughter relationship. It was then proved that Bartra indeed loved Elizabeth and embrace her when he found out she was alive and happy to hold her again. Veronica Liones Bartra frequently scolds Veronica whenever she acts like a tomboy and for playing swords with the boys. Margaret Liones As a father, Bartra deeply loves Margaret as much as he does towards Veronica and Elizabeth. Denzel Liones Denzel is Bartra's younger brother. They care deeply for each other and he was saddened to hear Denzel was killed. Holy Knight Slader When Bartra first met Slader as a child, Bartra gladly took Slader under his wing and took him back to Liones to become a Holy Knight due to Slader's great power in spite of his young age. Bartra cares greatly for Slader, viewing him as a dear friend of his. Seven Deadly Sins Meliodas Not much is known about their relationships, but Bartra appears to trust him like the other Deadly Sins despite their crimes. He personally assigned Meliodas to guard Elizabeth. However, Bartra is obviously bothered and concerned whenever Meliodas sexually harassed his daughter, Elizabeth. Even trying to split the two up when they hugged and scolded Meliodas for using her as his waitress. Gowther The reason Gowther wears girly clothes and acts girly is because of Bartra. Bartra made Gowther wear dresses to disguise him as a maid in order to be by Princess Nadja's side. He did not believe Gowther raped his sister to death because she died with a smile on her face. Trivia *According to the second databook(s): **Special ability: Dancing **Hobbies: Deer hunting **Weak Point: His three daughters **Dream/Hope: Restoration of the kingdom **Regrets: That he let Hendrickson and Dreyfus go to Danafor **The most embarrassing thing in his life: Soiling his pants after seeing Escanor **What he wants the most right now: Peace References }} Navigation es:Bartra Liones de:Bartra Liones pl:Bartra Liones ru:Бартра Лионес it:Bartra Lyonesse fr:Baltra Lyonesse Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Royal Family Category:Knights Category:Humans Category:Rulers